


Gone Too Far

by Anonymous



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Caning, Crying, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Not Underage, Pre-Series, Punishment, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Midshipman McGraw's captain catches him belowdecks with another sailor. The punishment gets a little out of hand.





	Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strapped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430169) by [azarias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azarias/pseuds/azarias). 



> Prompted by a conversation with stereowire. Azarias was kind enough to let me play in her universe.

"Did you think he liked you?" 

Stanhope laid a hard strike across McGraw's arse with the cane. McGraw jerked, grunting. A score of purpling welts already decorated his fair skin—smooth, unscarred skin, the marks of Stanhope's last attempt to teach him discipline long faded, and the lesson plainly faded with them. 

"Did you imagine he harboured any feelings for you?" Another strike. McGraw's hands clenched on the corner of the desk, white-knuckled. "Men like that only want one thing out of you—"

Two hard, sharp strokes. A few beads of blood welled up. McGraw screamed. He'd pressed his forehead to the deck. His long auburn hair had come loose, covering what little Stanhope might've been able to see of his face. But Stanhope didn't need to see. He could tell by the wet, choked sound of McGraw's breathing that there'd be tears running down his cheeks. He wouldn't look. He had no intention of shaming the young man. 

If McGraw would only. learn. his. goddamn. lesson. 

Five hard blows punctuated the thought. 

"There's only one part of you that'd interest a man like that." 

Stanhope thought, again, of the look on McGraw's face, when he hadn't yet realized he'd been discovered. His shy smile as he'd looked down at his hand on the other man's cock. An enlisted man, a common sailor. To think of McGraw wasting himself on a wretch like that—

The room was too hot. Stifling. Stanhope felt smothered beneath the thick fabric of his coat, sweat running down his back. It made him feel dizzy, almost sick. 

He rested the cane against the desk. "You know what he really wanted of you, don't you?" he said gently. A mad impulse rose up. He ought not—but McGraw needed to learn. "Show me. Show me what he wanted."

Silence. McGraw lay slumped against the desk, chest heaving, no sound in the room but his hitching, stifled breaths. And then slowly, reluctantly, he reached back with shaking hands and spread himself open.

"Yes," Stanhope said. He picked up the cane again. His own hands trembled. His heartbeat rushed in his ears. "You're a promising young officer, McGraw." His voice seemed to come from far away, almost not his own at all. "You cannot let a weakness like that ruin you." 

His hand tightened on the cane. McGraw needed to learn. They hanged men for this. It wasn't a vice that could ever be indulged. 

The cane came down hard on McGraw's clenched hole. The sound he made was almost inhuman, a horrible choked howl. His body writhed on the desk. His hands spasmed, but they stayed where they were, spreading him open. Obedient. Willing to learn. 

Stanhope would teach him. 

The cane came down again, and again. McGraw sobbed. 

Eight strikes; nine; on the tenth, McGraw broke. He screamed, voice cracked and raw, and slumped against the desk, shuddering, hands sliding down limp by his side. 

Stanhope gripped his shoulder firmly. Approvingly. McGraw had taken it well. "You understand now." Stanhope spread him open with one hand, his calloused fingers careful against brutalized flesh, and looked at him, swollen, bruised purple and red. "You know that this isn't something you want."

He pressed his thumb against McGraw's battered hole. McGraw let out a stifled sound, every muscle going tight, his back arching. "Remember this feeling. This is what you were asking for, getting involved with a man like that."

McGraw... moved. Shifted. Spread his legs, just a little, just a tiny bit further, but unmistakable. McGraw was hard. McGraw was pushing back against his touch.

"Please." McGraw's voice was so quiet Stanhope wasn't sure whether he'd heard it at all. 

Stanhope pushed a little harder, his thumb sliding easily on sweat-slicked skin. McGraw whimpered when the tip of it pushed inside, pressing into sore, hurting flesh. 

"Please."

The ship rolled beneath them. Stanhope swayed, dizzy. This wasn't what he'd wanted. He'd only... He'd simply meant—

He'd teach that boy his lesson. His hands shook, fumbling at the placket of his trousers. He'd teach him. 

McGraw was going to learn.


End file.
